Various cloud platforms have enabled the use of containers. Containers can be used to enable platform-agnostic delivery and runtime of applications. The container framework was designed to be agnostic to its hosting platform and the underlying operating system. For this reason, may modern cloud platforms have enabled and/or support containers.
This orchestration stack, however, can be difficult to use. Specifically, the container framework can be difficult to incorporate into an existing deployment and/or a new deployment because various projects may be intertwined with other projects and because technical resources are scarce and short deployment timelines may force technical staff to rely on known technologies.